Blind Man
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Sherlock ha regresado de la muerte para encontrarse solo, con millones de recuerdos y una casa vacía. A veces debemos renunciar a aquello que nos importa más que nada en el mundo para protegerlo, aún a pesar de perderlo en el proceso.


**Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'Johnlock, Johnlock Everywhere' del Foro I'm Sherlocked**

**_Prompt:_** La melodía que hizo llorar a Sherlock Holmes.

**_Notas de la autora: _**I'm back! Y he regresado con algo de drama. Un Johnlock, mi primer Johnlock para el foro de mi hermosa **Lena**. Espero que sea de su agrado, y ya no digo más porque no sé qué decir… ¡A leer!

**_Notas del fic: _**El fic es un experimento. Es un oneshot convencional con una pequeña pizca de songfic (es que el prompt lo requería) y muchos pensamientos y sentimientos, pero ya se enterarán al ir leyendo, y me dirán que les pareció ¿sí?

**_Advertencias: _**SLASH. SPOILER ALERT. Ligeras referencias a las series uno y dos de Sherlock BBC.

**_Disclaimer: _**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano ni una rupia por su publicación.

* * *

**.ooÖoo.**

**Blind Man**

por Maye Malfter

**.ooÖoo.**

.

Tres años y medio.

Tres años y medio le había tomado a Sherlock regresar a casa tras desmantelar toda la organización de criminales cuyos principales hilos una vez fueron movidos por Jim Moriarty. Su segundo al mando, Sebastian Moran, había tomado las riendas desde que el psicópata de James se quitase la vida aquel día en el tejado del St. Bart, y Sherlock había tenido que mover cielo y tierra desde las sombras para eliminar del mapa esa terrible amenaza, tanto para el mundo como para sus amigos. Y para John. _Su_ John.

El detective sabía que no podría regresar, no podía permitir que esa organización siniestra tuviera la certeza de que no estaba muerto. Su muerte era la única razón que impedía a Morán y su nueva red de criminales ensañarse de nuevo en contra de sus conocidos, pues Moriarty había muerto antes de negar la existencia del "código maestro". Que se supiera que Sherlock estaba vivo sólo causaría desgracias para los que alguna vez le rodearan, y el detective no podía permitir tal cosa, no si estaba a su alcance evitarlo.

La poca información que había podido recabar luego de su fingido suicidio y hasta el día de su falso entierro le había guiado directamente a Alemania, hacia donde había partido luego de asegurarse de que todo el mundo le creyese realmente _muerto_. Seis meses para ubicar la base de operaciones y casi un año luego de eso para infiltrarse y hacerse de aliados. Ocho meses más para tantear el terreno y preparar la ofensiva, nueve para asegurar la victoria y cuatro para desplegar la estrategia y desarmar la organización desde adentro. Morán se voló la tapa de los sesos con una escopeta al verse acorralado y así la organización criminal más grande de los últimos tiempos había quedado por fin sin líderes y completamente desmantelada.

Para cuando Mycroft recibió el informe detallado del derrumbe de la organización criminal, habían pasado exactamente tres años y tres meses desde "la caída de Reichenbach", como denominaban los tabloides a la noticia de su hermano menor suicidándose para evitar el escarnio público de saberse una farsa. Nadie sabía que Mycroft estaba al tanto de que Sherlock no había muerto, pues el propio detective lo había contactado a tan sólo horas de que la noticia llegara a los medios, y le había pedido que no dijera nada.

.

_— ¡Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve todo este tiempo, Sherlock Holmes!_

_—Deberías haber estado preocupado, siendo tú quién me vendió con ese psicótico._

_—No intentes cambiarme el tema. Sabes perfectamente que no dependía de mí, además… Oh, por la Reina Madre… ¡Estás vivo! ¿Cómo es que…?_

_—Me encantaría quedarme a tomar el té contigo, "hermano", pero no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito pedirte un favor._

_—Imagino que tiene que ver con que estés muerto para el mundo._

_—De hecho, tiene que ver con John._

_— ¿John? ¿Qué pasa con John?_

_—Necesito que lo vigiles por un tiempo. Suele ser muy sentimental y quizás se sienta afectado por-_

_— ¿Afectado? Sherlock, estabas muerto. John no está afectado. Está triste porque tú estás muerto. Es así de simple. Al menos para la gente normal es así de simple…_

_—Como sea. Quiero que lo vigiles, que lo ayudes si puedes. John no tiene por qué cargar con mis culpas, mucho menos espero que mi muerte le cause inconvenientes. Es un hombre fuerte, pero suele dejarse llevar por sus emociones._

_—De todas maneras ya tenía gente vigilándole, Sherlock. No eres el único que se preocupa por el bienestar del doctor._

_—Bien. Entonces me marcho._

_—Imagino que no me dirás hacia dónde te diriges, ¿cierto hermanito?_

_—Imaginas bien. No puedo decirte, nadie puede saberlo. Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. En algunos meses quizás pueda instaurar una vía de comunicación entre nosotros por si llegara a surgir alguna emergencia o necesitara de tus relaciones con el gobierno. Por lo pronto, lo mejor para ti es que no sepas nada._

_— ¿Es preocupación lo que detecto en tu voz?_

_—Es… precaución. Contrario a lo que puedas creer, no me interesa para nada que alguien desparrame tus sesos por todo la alfombra del Club Diógenes. No me eres útil siendo un cadáver._

_—También te quiero, hermano._

_—Guarda tus sentimentalismos para alguien a quién le interesen. Ya debo irme, no es seguro que permanezca aquí mucho tiempo más. Vigila a John y no dejes que te asesinen. Necesitaré de tu ayuda en el futuro._

_—La mejor de las suertes, Sherlock... Y, Sherlock… Cuídate._

.

Tan pronto Sherlock pudo triangular la ubicación de la base de operaciones de Morán, estableció comunicación con Mycroft para permitirle al mayor mantenerle informado de las eventualidades de la vida después de su muerte. Mycroft era sus ojos en Londres, un Londres que parecía estar cada vez más lejano, y cuyos paisajes se emborronaban en la mente del detective con demasiada frecuencia.

A veces era necesario para él borrar de su memoria ciertos detalles de _su vida pasada_ -como solía denominarla- con el único objetivo de poder almacenar la mayor información posible acerca del gran _caso_ que estaba siguiendo. Detalles de su día a día, sus interacciones con los distintos miembros del Scotland Yard, lo que gustaba y disgustaba a la Sra. Hudson, distintos escondites dónde Lestrade solía resguardar su identificación de policía, los diferentes estilos de cabello de Molly y la cantidad de veces que la chica le había preguntado si quería salir a tomar un café, las medidas de La Mujer e incluso la cantidad de mensajes intercambiados con ella luego de haberla ayudado a escapar en Karachi.

Detalles nimios, insignificantes, pero que el detective había comenzado a "coleccionar" por pertenecer a la etapa más _humanizada_ de su existencia. La etapa que había comenzado cuando a Mike Stamford se le ocurrió que un viejo colega suyo y él podrían llegar a ser buenos compañeros de piso. La etapa de John Watson.

Curiosamente, los únicos ítems de su "colección" que el detective se había visto reticente de borrar eran precisamente todos aquellos relacionados con su ex compañero de piso. Cada detalle, cada nota mental, cada frase compartida, cada gesto de complicidad, risa, sonrisa y mirada. Cada una de las cosas que Sherlock hubiese experimentado o aprendido en presencia del doctor eran una especie de _bug_ que su disco duro era incapaz de borrar. Aunque, a decir verdad, Sherlock ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Prefería borrar de su memoria los 243 tipos de tabaco, uno a uno, que borrar cualquiera de las cosas que él sabía que hacían rabiar a John -las cuales solía utilizar para fastidiarlo cuando estaba realmente aburrido. Su investigación completa sobre la identificación de perfumes palidecía en importancia si se trataba de salvar del olvido sus notas mentales acerca de los tés favoritos del doctor, la hora a la que usualmente se acostaba, los días de la semana en los que le gustaba salir con los del Yard y la combinación exacta de palabras para obtener de él esa mirada cargada de "a veces en verdad me sorprendes".

Tampoco estaba dispuesto a confinar esas memorias a algún salón vacío de su palacio mental, ya que la mayoría de las veces en las que se encontraba solo y sin nada más que planear de momento -que era la mayoría del tiempo- le gustaba revivir en sus pensamientos lo que fuera su vida antes del exilio, su vida antes de no ser más que un fantasma. En cierta manera que el detective no alcanzaba a comprender, el sólo recuerdo del tiempo pasado en compañía de John le servía para auto-convencerse de que sí lograría desmantelar la más grande amenaza terrorista del mundo actual. Rememorar los buenos tiempos junto a su blogger de cabecera le recordaba la vida que tal vez pudiera recuperar algún día, si era lo suficientemente rápido.

Pero el tiempo no había jugado a su favor.

Tres años y tres meses pasaron para que el detective fuera capaz de destruir toda amenaza proveniente de los dos hombres más peligrosos que el mundo hubiera conocido jamás. Un par de semanas más para contactar a Mycroft de nuevo y hacerle saber que había vencido. Casi mes y medio para que Mycroft pudiera arreglarlo todo y r_egresarlo_ de la muerte. Y un mes de más simplemente para reunir el valor de enfrentar a todos los que lo dieron por muerto, lloraron su ausencia y que ahora seguramente habían seguido adelante sin Sherlock Holmes para arruinar su vida.

Y el día de su regreso era hoy.

Mycroft le había mantenido completamente informado de los ires y venires de sus allegados, al menos de casi todos:

La Sra. Hudson se había mudado hacía ya algunos pares de meses con una hermana suya que poseía una "enorme casa de campo", palabras textuales de Mycroft. Regresaba cada tres semanas al 221B para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con la casa, pero no había podido alquilarla de nuevo. Sherlock sospechaba que no era por falta de arrendatarios -el piso estaba muy bien ubicado en el centro de Londres-, sino más bien por falta de ganas de la mujer por arrendarlo.

Molly había conocido a un escritor de novelas de detectives de nombre Stuart Greyson, quién la contactara para preguntarle detalles del fallecido "héroe de Reichenbach" -por supuesto, Sherlock se había asegurado de que su hermano confirmara la historia del fulano, basándose en las terribles elecciones de pareja de Molly en el pasado-, y ya llevaban un par de años de casados. Tenían un bebé al cual Molly llamó John Sherlock.

Lestrade se había separado por fin de su esposa, y, aparentemente, se había declarado abiertamente homosexual y tenía una pareja -aunque Mycroft había fallado en informarle acerca del nombre del tipo, pero confiaba en que su hermano lo hubiera investigado también. Luego de la muerte de Sherlock, y de haber resuelto un par de casos realmente importantes, Lestrade había sido ascendido a Detective Superintendente y le iba realmente bien en el Scotland.

La nueva información acerca de sus allegados ocupaba un espacio especial en el palacio de Sherlock, pero había un rincón en particular que aún seguía vacío. El rincón destinado a la _nueva vida_ de John. Y es que, los meses siguientes a su muerte, John no había cambiado su vida en nada, absolutamente nada, salvo por una cosa: Ya no vivía en el 221B.

Según Mycroft, el doctor había sido completamente tajante en su decisión de no regresar al piso que una vez compartiera con Sherlock. Incluso algunas de sus cosas podía que estuvieran allí todavía. El mayor de los Holmes había cumplido su promesa al pie de la letra, instaurando una vigilancia permanente sobre John e informando a Sherlock de cualquier eventualidad, las cuales sinceramente no ocurrían nunca. Había vuelto a ver a su terapeuta, a pesar de que su cojera no había regresado, y según sus registros médicos -pues Mycroft _era_ el gobierno británico y tenía acceso a todo eso- su doctora lo estaba ayudando a lidiar con un "proceso prolongado de duelo profundo".

Sherlock confiaba en la fuerza de John, y en su capacidad de seguir con su vida luego de su partida. Después de todo, había sobrevivido a la guerra y seguramente sobreviviría a Sherlock Holmes. O eso quería pensar él. Más de una vez, el detective estuvo a punto de enviar toda la operación al garete y regresar a Londres, sobre todo cuando luego de más de un año Mycroft le informara que John había sido visto asistiendo a sesiones de la AA*.

.

—_Habrá ido para acompañar a Harry._

_._

Había dicho Sherlock aquella vez, a lo que Mycroft respondió que Harry llevaba sobria -confirmado por él- un par de años, y que no había sido vista con el doctor en poco más de seis meses.

.

_— ¿Quieres decir que John está…?_

_—Sí, Sherlock. Lo está._

_._

Sherlock jamás imaginó que esa simple conversación con su hermano hubiera podido resquebrajar tan fuertemente su convicción de atrapar a Morán, y de hecho el detective había estado a punto de dejarlo todo, pero su mente racional había ganado la batalla. Sabía que regresar sería firmar una sentencia de muerte para todos a los que alguna vez el halo de su muerte hubiera protegido, y Sherlock no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Se convenció de que regresar sin terminar su tarea era la cosa más tonta y sin sentido que podía hacer, y se aferró a sus recuerdos -los restantes- para conseguirlo. Para él, el recuerdo de John era lo que le ayudaba a seguir orquestando planes y llevando a cabo maniobras para arruinar a Morán, y sinceramente esperaba que John pudiera conseguir algún ancla similar que le aferrara a la vida, tal como él había hecho.

Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad, y Sherlock lo descubriría apenas un año antes de que la operación "cobra egipcia" finalizara.

.

_—Se largó._

_— ¿Se largó? ¿Cómo que se largó?_

_—Se fue, Sherlock. Tomó sus cosas y se fue. Y no sé dónde está._

_—Eres el maldito gobierno británico, Mycroft ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas su paradero? ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas notado que se largaba?_

_—El doctor es un hombre muy listo, Sherlock. Estoy seguro de que sabía que le vigilaba, pero hasta ahora no había causado problemas. Quizás encontró una manera, un "punto ciego", y lo utilizó para desaparecer de mi vista._

_— ¿Y por qué John haría eso?_

_—Para desligarse, tal vez…_

_— ¿Desligarse? ¿Desligarse de qué?_

_—De ti, Sherlock. De ti._

_— ¡Pero si estoy muerto!_

_—Exactamente. Y ambos sabemos que John se las ha visto realmente negras tratando de superar tu partida. Quizás decidió que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo, ni en la vida ni después de tu muerte. Y seguir bajo mi vigilancia era, definitivamente, una manera de seguir ligado a ti._

_—Suenas como si le conocieras mucho ¿Estás seguro de que no le ayudaste a "desaparecer", Mycroft?_

_—No le ayudé. Simplemente se esfumó. Además, no es tan difícil deducir sus pensamientos una vez que pasas tanto tiempo espiando sus sesiones de terapia. En verdad le dejaste muy mal._

_— ¿Quieres decir que es mi culpa que a John se lo tragara la tierra?_

_—Quiere decir que tienes algo de responsabilidad, sí._

_—Puede ser. Pero desde la ultratumba no podía haber hecho mucho._

_—Pudiste haberle dicho que no estabas muerto, como lo hiciste conmigo._

_—Era… demasiado arriesgado. Podrían haberlo matado._

_—Vaya, gracias por habérmelo dicho a mí entonces._

_—No seas ridículo, tú no eres un blanco tan fácil de atinar._

_—Aparentemente subestimaste al doctor. Después de todo se las arregló para marcharse sin ser detectado. Y quién sabe si le volvamos a ver algún día… Sherlock… Sherlock ¿sigues ahí?_

_._

Ese último comentario de su hermano había caído como plomo en el raciocinio del detective. Si John se había tomado tantas molestias para desaparecer, era porque no quería regresar. Y si no regresaba, ni incluso volviendo de la muerte Sherlock podría tener lo que alguna vez había tenido. Jamás podría recuperar su vida pasada. Jamás podría ver a John otra vez. Repentinamente, volver a casa no le parecía tan tentador como antes.

Pero el tiempo había pasado, la operación había tenido éxito y Sherlock ahora se encontraba de pie sobre la azotea del edificio frente al 221B. Las luces estaban apagadas, las puertas y ventanas cerradas. De no estar completamente seguro de todo lo que se había tardado en volver, habría jurado que el tiempo no había pasado para nada.

El detective esperó pacientemente a que toda la calle se encontrara desierta para intentar colarse en su antigua casa. Desde que se enterara de que John se había marchado, regresar a aquel piso no había representado ninguna prioridad para él, pero ahora que había vuelto la situación era diferente. Ahora que había regresado a Londres, _tenía_ que regresar al 221B. No entendía por qué, pero algo de esa casa le llamaba, como si tuviera algo que decirle, como si sólo entrando en ella pudiera realmente entender.

Se movió entre las sombras de la noche, con su abrigo plomizo y bufanda roja ocultando sus facciones casi por completo. Analizó el picaporte y se sorprendió al notar que no tendría que forzar la puerta, pues nadie había cambiado la cerradura. Podría entrar utilizando su antigua llave. Oh, la ironía.

Abrió la puerta de manera silenciosa, a pesar de estar seguro de que la Sra. Hudson no volvería a Londres en otras dos semanas más. Cerró la puerta de la calle y se quedó de pie en el rellano, sumido en la oscuridad. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando indicios de algo inusual, pero nada parecía haber cambiado, todo estaba igual que ese día. Absolutamente todo.

Sin encender ni una solo luz, Sherlock subió las escaleras, notando como el sonido de sus pasos era amortiguado por la capa de polvo que las cubría. Observó todo con detenimiento, cada detalle del piso y las paredes, cada muesca en la madera y mancha en el parqué. Todo estaba casi igual que como lo había dejado.

Llegó al piso de arriba y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo en el mismo estado que el resto de la casa. Las cosas, sus cosas, apenas habían sido movidas desde la última vez que estuviera allí. Examinó lo que había a su alrededor, poniendo especial atención a la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría todo, o casi todo. El polvo es elocuente. Es la única cosa que no puedes poner de nuevo en su lugar cuando se intenta reacomodar algún sitio para que parezca que se ha detenido en el tiempo. Y el polvo le estaba diciendo que casi todas las cosas estaban exactamente en el mismo orden desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Recordó que Mycroft le había asegurado que John sólo había regresado un par de veces luego de su muerte, una de ellas no había durado demasiado en el piso, y la otra se había quedado toda la noche. Recordó que la última vez que le habían visto allí había sido poco antes de desaparecer del mapa. Y también recordó que nunca, jamás, había visto aquel mini reproductor de CD's que descansaba en la mesa frente a la ventana.

Se acercó al aparato con cautela, cuidando de no alterar la preciosa capa de polvo que podría contarle todo cuanto quisiera si se detenía a mirar. Era plateado, redondo y algo pasado de moda, estaba conectado y aún estaba encendido. Aparentemente alguien había estado escuchando una canción en particular muchas veces -a juzgar por el estado del botón de "replay". Sherlock se preguntó si habría sido John.

Inspeccionó los alrededores del salón. El sofá de John y el suyo estaban en el sitio de siempre, al igual que el sofá de tres plazas dónde Sherlock solía recostarse cuando estaba pensando o estaba aburrido. La única diferencia entre ellos era la capa de polvo que las cubría: La butaca de cuero negro parecía no haber sido tocada desde la última vez que se sentara en ella, justo antes de que Lestrade llegara con una orden para arrestarlo, la noche antes de su muerte. La butaca de John tampoco presentaba demasiada diferencia, utilizada por última vez cerca de una semana después que la suya. Y estaba el sillón de tres plazas, cuyas marcas, posición, y capa de polvo particular dejaban en claro que había sido utilizada hacía poco más de un año -y algunos meses, a juzgar por el estado del pedazo de piso circundante.

Había marcas de algún líquido en el suelo, cerca de la mesa. A juzgar por el color, era licor. A juzgar por el patrón, habían sido derramadas sin la más mínima intención de impedirlo. A juzgar por las huellas en el polvo cerca del aparato reproductor, habían sido dos o tres botellas. John había estado escuchando alguna canción y bebiendo, posiblemente hasta la inconsciencia debido al patrón de los cojines. Era una lástima que las lágrimas no dejaran marcas visibles más que en la ropa, pues de haber podido apostar, el detective habría apostado que John, _su _John, también había estado llorando esa noche. La última visita de John al 221B, un poco antes de largarse para siempre, había estado matizada con alcohol, inconsciencia, posibles lágrimas y una canción**.

Luego de asegurarse de que había recogido cada dato posible, Sherlock se sintió repentinamente sofocado, así que se despojó de su abrigo, su bufanda, guantes de cuero y la chaqueta de su traje. Se sentó luego en el sofá, justo donde John se hubiera sentado antes. Recorrió con los dedos desnudos la textura de la pieza de mobiliario, haciendo hincapié en cada arruga y cada doblez, cada detalle que le permitiera saber exactamente la posición en la que John había caído inconsciente aquella noche. Suspiró de manera imperceptible y su mente reparó en el reproductor, aún en "pause". Tenía exactamente la misma cantidad de polvo que las marcas de licor en el piso: John lo había traído consigo esa noche.

Sherlock se enderezó un poco, estiró el brazo y le dio al botón de "play". Un conteo de baquetas resonó en el piso, seguido por los acordes melancólicos de una guitarra eléctrica y una voz cargada de emoción, y de tristeza.

.

_If you're leaving close the door._

_I'm not expecting people anymore._

_Hear me grieving, I'm lying on the floor._

_Whether I'm drunk or dead I really ain't too sure._

.

Un peso se instaló en el pecho del detective ¿Era así como se sentía John la última vez que visitara el piso? ¿Desolado? ¿Devastado? ¿Tan devastado que no era capaz de diferenciar si estaba ebrio o si ya estaba muerto?

.

_I'm a blind man, I'm a blind man and my world is pale._

_When a blind man cries, Lord, you know there ain't no sadder tale._

.

Si antes hubiera dudado de las lágrimas de John esa noche, estas dudas habían quedado disipadas al escuchar el estribillo. John se sentía cegado, cegado por sus emociones, cegado por el duelo, cegado por el dolor. Cegado por la historia más triste que podía haber: la suya. Y todo era culpa de Sherlock.

.

_Had a friend once in a room,_

_Had a good time but it ended much too soon._

_In a cold month in that room_

_We found a reason for the things we had to do._

_. _

Aquí Sherlock sonrió con ironía. Parecía que el autor les hubiese conocido a ambos, en verdad que sí. Esta estrofa era exactamente lo que había sido su vida juntos: Una buena época, que había acabado demasiado rápido. Dieciocho meses que habían pasado en un latido. Dieciocho meses que habían sido por mucho los mejores de toda su vida.

.

_I'm a blind man, I'm a blind man, now my room is cold._

_When a blind man cries, Lord, you know he feels it from his soul._

.

Los acordes cesaron, la canción terminó y el reproductor se detuvo. Un escalofrío recorrió a Sherlock desde la espalda y terminó en sus mejillas, produciéndole un leve cosquilleo. Durante los minutos que había pasado escuchando la canción, sus manos habían conseguido su camino hasta su barbilla, juntas en posición de oración, frente a sus labios. Y ahora, un frió repentino las cubría, un frío característico, de ese que se siente al mojar algún pedazo de piel y exponerlo a la brisa nocturna.

Sherlock parpadeo y se fijó en que su vista estaba un poco empañada. Sus pestañas se sentían pesadas, su boca estaba seca y a la vez estaba produciendo demasiada saliva. Sus mejillas se sentían arder repentinamente. Miró sus manos y una gruesa gota sobre ellas le devolvió la mirada. Pasó un par de dedos por debajo de sus ojos cansados y lo confirmó. Estaba llorando.

Sherlock estaba llorando al imaginar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le había causado a su único amigo con su repentina partida. Después de haber pasado tres años y medio aferrado al recuerdo de John para sobrevivir en aquel ambiente hostil, el detective constataba que su propio recuerdo no había hecho más que dañar a quién él considerara la persona más importante del mundo. Su muerte lo había dañado, lo había herido. Lo había dejado _ciego_.

El sonido de un objeto de porcelana al quebrarse -posiblemente una taza dentro de alguna especie de envoltorio- rompió su línea de pensamientos y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. De pronto, el mundo volvió a dar vueltas. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Giró el rostro hacia la entrada del salón, y le vio. Rubio, un metro setenta, bronceado, con muchas más canas y bastante más delgado. Sus ojos azules fijos en él. Su boca en un rictus entre la sorpresa y el terror. Era John.

Sherlock no supo qué hacer, o a decir verdad, _no pudo_ hacer nada. Sus músculos se sentían entumecidos y parecían negarse a responder a los impulsos que mandaba su cerebro. Su vista aún empañada por las gruesas lágrimas derramadas lo hacía dudar de lo que veían sus ojos. Y lo que veían sus ojos no le gustaba para nada. Esa mirada de dolor, esa mirada a punto de estallar en lágrimas iguales o peores que las suyas. Esa mirada que John le estaba dedicando.

Intentó hablar, pero fue en vano, su garganta estaba cerrada. Jamás se preparó para esto. Jamás se preparó para enfrentarle, pues pensó que jamás le vería de nuevo. Y allí estaba, frente a él. Y por primera vez en su vida Sherlock se había quedado sin palabras.

Y así, sin que el detective pudiera anticiparlo, era John quien movía los labios y tragaba con dificultad en busca de palabras. Mirándole como si viera un fantasma, como si sus ojos lo engañaran, como si en algún otro momento también lo hubieran engañado.

—Sh… ¿Sherlock?

.

* * *

_*Alcohólicos Anónimos_

_**Canción: When a blind man cries, de Deep Purple._

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**

_"__No puede dejarlo hasta ahí… ¡No sería capaz de dejarlo hasta ahí!"_

Pues déjenme decirles que sip, que si sería capaz, y que ya lo he hecho muajaja :feel like Moffat: Y es que, hasta aquí está pensado este oneshot, y hasta aquí ha de quedarse. Ya saben lo mal que pueden salir las secuelas y continuaciones cuando son forzadas (y para muestra, muchas franquicias de Hollywood XD).

Dejando de lado el trauma que pueda causarles, espero que les haya gustado, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía (a pesar de haber luchado contra la deadline con uñas y dientes).

Muy pocos de mis escritos publicados tienen esta carga de emociones y de angustia -y de drama- así que me encantaría saber su opinión.

Por cierto, no me volví loca. Sé que la bufanda icónica de Sherlock es azul, pero las nuevas promociones lo muestran con una roja, y ya que estamos hablando de material "nuevo" pues decidí incluir este detalle.

Un beso a todos, y ya saben, cualquier comentario u opinión lo pueden dejar en el cuadrito blanco de más abajo.

29/07/2013 ~ 01/08/2013

_Maye._


End file.
